Splash of Hope
by deanna marie
Summary: Basically, this is what I thought should happen after Breaking Dawn. Some of my story will surprise you, but it's good. I promise.
1. Renesemme

chapter 1: Renesemme

she left the dark room, sighing with frustration as she closed the door behind her. bella was always frustrated having renesemme in the house. now that bella and edward had a baby, and jacob was for the most part out of the picture, their immortal life had calmed down, except the constant child screaming her requests. edward was a great dad dont get me wrong, but he was a push-over. renesemme was his one and only baby girl. ren had him wrapped around her cute little pinky and she knew it.

ren was almost about to turn one and she was the size of a 10 year old. never did i think i would be so confused.

charlie was still around but we never saw him. edward is terrified of how he will react to his granddaughter looking 9 years older than she is. hes gotten so old that he might have a heart attack. bella hadnt really talked to her mother but she had alice check in on her a lot since renesemme was born. jacob, being imprinted to her daughter, was around a lot at first, but lately, bella hadnt seen him. she was actually worried about jacob for a while, but after a month of not seeing him, she didnt even think about him. or lack of him. as for me, i could care less where that dog was. i am so tired of smelling like an animal. and he was totally disgusting! at least hes not around anymore. even him staying for 2 minutes was him over staying his welcome. i hope he never comes in this house again.

rosalie and emmett were off on a hunting trip in Russia for the week and Carlisle took Esme to the catacombs under paris to see the occult rituals. my mate, alice, was out with edward shopping in seattle while me and bella watched the little brat. as much of a burden she is, shes still cute. but i cant deal with the constant noise and mess.

"jasper! have you seen renesemme? i cant find her anywhere!" bella was asking from upstairs. "i looked all up here and shes not here!"

i walked to the base of the steps and looked up. bella was standing at the top of the stairs and she looked like she wanted to scream. "sorry bella. shes not down here either. unless shes playing hide-and-seek." at that exact moment, my cell rang. it was alice.

_"look on the porch, sweetie. you'll find her there. i love you."_

"thanks alice. i love you, too." i hung up the phone and walked out on the porch. alices visions were so helpful at times like this! i grabbed renesemme's hand and took her inside to her mother. our house in the middle of the woods feels really small now that ren, bella, and edward moved back in. after the massive earthquake that struck Washington, their house crumpled to the ground. Luckily, our house was safe. But there is a giant trench from the earthquake that seperates Forks from La Push, the town where Jacob's father lives.

"here's your kid, bells. keep an eye on her, would you?"

"well jasper, it would be a lot easier if you would help me like you said you would. or did you just say that to get out of shopping?" she shot back.

"bella both of us know i didnt want to _shop_. so of course, i stayed here. to bother you."

"jasper, i cant believe you would ever..." but she was interrupted by his cell ringing again. and again it was alice.

"yes, my love?" jasper answered.

_"would you and bella stop fighting long enough to pay attention?! renesemme just ran out of the house!! and you two didn't even notice!" _jasper looked at the spot that ren was just standing. open space. _"chase her! i love you, jasper."_ with that she hung up. by this time, bella noticed that ren was gone and she took off full speed after her. in an instant, she was back. ren was screaming and bella was furious.

she took ren up to her room and when she got there i could hear her yelling. when ren started crying, i walked up there and grabbed bella by the waist and carried her downstairs, her kicking me the whole way.

"bella, she was upset. of course she was going to run away from us fighting. you know how sensitive she is..." i started but she was ignoring me. "bella..?" i started again. "please say something."

"i'm sorry jasper. its just...i was scared. i know shes practically indestructable but...shes my baby. i thought i was going to lose her. i turned around and she was just gone!"

"oh, bella...don't worry. she'll be okay. i promise. there are so many people, vampires, protecting her. nothing could possibly get her." i tried my hardest to comfort bella as she walked back upstairs to apologize to ren. when bella walked in ren's room, all i heard was a sharp gasp and thud. i ran up the stairs and bella was on the floor, which used to be normal but shes a graceful vampire now. i helped her up and went into ren's room.


	2. Jake's Gone

chapter 2: Jake's gone

her room was empty. all her clothes were gone. and she left a note on her bed.

_Dear Mom:_

_Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. I went to go stay with Jake for a while._

_I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you. Tell everyone that I love them._

_I'll miss you._

_Renesemme_

I picked up my cell and dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring. the first words out of his mouth were _"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes."_ after Edward showed up, we went out to search for Jacob and Ren. Bella went to Billy's house, Edward searched the rest of La Push, and I searched the woods between the towns.

I walked outside the house and tracked ren's scent. I followed it across the backyard and through the woods. I tracked her all the way down to Bella and Edward's old house. Then I smelled a familiar scent. Jacob and three others. unfamiliar, disgusting. _dog_. but not quillette. more werewolves? and why were they with jake and ren? at bella and edward's old, ruined house? i went in the remains of the house slowly. at first, i didn't see anything. ren wasn't there anymore. the only prominent smell was jacob but i didn't see him. i heard a faint whimper and walked towards it. Jake layed under a smashed, crumpled wall. but the whimper wasn't coming from him. it came from outside. i went to where the sound came from and sam was laying on the ground, his fur matted with blood. _Edward,_ I thought. he was by my side in a matter of seconds. while edward stayed with sam, i went to check on Jacob. I moved the broken wall off him but he didn't move. I called for edward and checked Jake's pulse. no beat.

it was then i noticed all the gashes and bites on Jacob's lifeless body. edward was mortified. we sat silently, motionless as we realized that Jacob Black was dead.


End file.
